Vous avez un nouveau message !
by Ch0chette
Summary: Elle était exaspéré :; cet engouement pour ses " messages secrets" sur le site du lycée était ridicule. " Casey, on t'as laissé un message sur le site " QUOI ?


_Amis du soir, Bonsoir_

_S'il vous plait de me lancer pas des pierres, je sais que je ne suis plus très présente en ce moment mais vos reveiws me donne la volonté de dépêcher mes devoirs fin de vous rendre une petite visite._

_Je n'ai toujours pas la suite de " Quand les illusions s'envolent" mais je vous est préparé un petit Os dont j'ai eu l'idée en lisant un livre ou un garçon avait envoyé une lettre à son oncle en énumérant ce qu'i le plaisait chez la fille de ses rêves, et s'était tellement beau que j'ai pas pu m'empecher de prendre une ou deux phrases qui sont souligné, se sont d'aillers les seules chose qui ne sont pas de moi, a part, bien entendu, l'univers Life With Derek -__-_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions même si je ne le mérites sans doute pas_

_Enjoy ;D_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

C'était ridicule. Les gens étaient tellement futiles, au point de choquer Casey, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ou était « l'excitation » comme lui avait dit Emilie, parce que bien entendu, sa meilleure amie si était mise également.

Depuis que le site du lycée avait inauguré une page "messages secrets" tout le monde était en effervescence

Elle vit courir Emilie à toute jambes jusqu'à elle, elle prit deux minutes pour reprendre son souffle, courbé en deux, les mains sur les genoux avant de violemment fermé le casier de Casey, qui eu juste le temps d'enlever sa main avant qu'elle ne soit écrasée, juste avant que sa meilleure amie ne la prenne par la main, la tirant en avant aux pas de course à travers les couloirs.

--Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Sa va pas ? Arrêtes ! Lâches moi tout de suite.

--Pas le temps, il faut absolument que tu vois quelque chose.

--Je n'irais rien voir du tout, c'est moi qui n'est pas le temps là, ça va bientôt sonner.

--Mais t'as reçu un message, Casey.

--Quoi ? Comment ça, un message ?

--Sur le site, tu sais bien, les déclarations que tout le monde fait, et ben t'en as reçu une, loin d'être anonyme en plus.

--C'est n'importe quoi.

Contre toute attente Emilie avait beaucoup de force et Casey ne parvenait pas a libéré son bras. Elle se fit trainer donc de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à la salle informatique, devant un poste allumé ou gisaient encore les affaires d'Emilie, l'ordinateur ronronnait doucement, le site web affiché sur l'écran.

Emilie lâcha Casey, seulement lorsque celle-ci fut assise devant l'ordinateur tandis qu'Emilie prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, observant le visage de sa meilleure amie, guettant sa réaction. Le site afficha bien vite le message

**Derek, Casey, un mec, une fille. Pas de princesse éplorée, de prince charmant valeureux, pas de pomme ou d'aiguille empoissonnée, pas de marâtre exécrable, de demi-sœur horrible, pas de citrouille-carrosse, pas de crapaud transformé en prince, pas de sorcière maléfique, en fait pas de conte de fées. Mais je devais bien avoué qu'il y avait de la magie dans ce que je ressentais, dans ce que qui se passait. Je n'est jamais été un grand sentimental, écrivant des poèmes dégoulinant d'amour. Mais pour elle je serais même prêt à lui faire la sérénade sous sa fenêtre. Alors oui elle est irritante, s'énerve et boude pour un rien, elle ne pense pratiquement qu'aux études et tout doit être parfait avec elle. Elle est agaçante, de mauvaise fois et terriblement naïve au point, parfois d'en devenir cruche. **_**Seulement voilà je n'arrête pas de penser à elle**_**. Elle joue les dures pour cachés qu'elle a mal, elle veut que tout soit parfait pour ne pas être déçu. **_**Quand on se dispute, j'éprouve une envie folle de l'embrasser. Je me laisse distraire et je finis par perdre la partie. Elle m'obsède. Elle me transporte, me révèle à moi-même sous un jour nouveau. Son souffle suffit à faire basculer le monde dans une autre dimension. Avec elle, j'oublie tout. Je me sens prêt à tout. **_**Beaucoup me prendront pour un fou, mais j'estime qu'elle mérite bien plus que ce simple mot. Elle mérite d'être aimé et vénéré. Pas par moi, mais on ne contrôle pas ces choses là.**

**Derek, Casey, un demi-frère, une demi-sœur. Pas d'amour, non il ne faut absolument pas qu'il y est de l'amour. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que le temps n'adoucit pas les mœurs. J'ai mal, mal de l'aimer et la douleur et plus forte de jour en jour.**

**Derek.**

**Un amoureux condamné à aimer ce qu'il ne peut aimer**

Un sourire s'épanouissait sur le visage d'Emilie tandis que les yeux de Casey s'agrandissaient petit à petit, la bouche s'ouvrant toujours de plus en plus grande. Casey dû relire plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Emilie. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heur que la sonnerie avait retentit, mais Casey n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Ce que Casey vit dans les yeux d'Emilie dû la rassurer quand à la véracité des paroles qu'elle venait de lire, dans son sourire doux et bienveillant. Doucement, un sourire naquit également sur le visage de Casey, prenant pleinement conscience des mots qu'elle avait lu, de l'impact qu'ils aveint eu sur elle, Casey se précipita soudain sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pour taper une réponse, sous le rire mélodieux de sa meilleure amie.

Xxxx

Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Certains étaient venu se moquer de lui, il les avait vite remis à leurs places et maintenant ils l'évitaient le plus possible. D'autres étaient venu lui dire bonne chance, qu'ils espéraient que ça aboutirait comme il l'espérait. Rien de tout cela ne l'aidait vraiment, car cela faisait trois jours maintenant, il n'avait vu aucune retombé, positive ou négative, une réaction , n'importe laquelle. Non, rien. Ce manque de réaction le rendait fou. Depuis qu'il avait posté ce message, il regrettait, il trouvait ça égoïste maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Mais il avait juste voulu lâcher la pression, voulu baisser le masque, rien qu'une fois. Mais elle se sentirait mal, c'était certain, sa la mettrait mal-à-l'aise, elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler et ne pourra plus jamais se promener dans les couloirs tranquille, sans qu'un abruti ne vienne lui rappeler constamment qu'elle avait un mec à ses pieds. Le pire sans doute, ce serait de découvrir que c'était lui, le garçon à ses pieds.

Son ami vint le rejoindre et colla son dos aux casiers, tandis qu'il remplissait son sac ou le vidait de certaines affaires qu'il n'avait plus besoin. Il avait d'ailleurs un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

--Bon, qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Je suis pathétique, et je ressemble à ses princes charmant en collant du moyen-âge sauf que je ne suis pas un prince et surtout je suis loin d'être charmant, C'est ça ?

--Quoi ? Mais non, tout de suite les grand mots. Certes ce que tu dit est juste, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je souris.

--C'est parce qu'une fille a enfin accepté de te regarder plus de deux secondes, dit Derek dans un sourire narquois.

--Haha, répondit Sam ironiquement, tu sais que t'es super drôle toi ? Non c'est juste que t'as bien-aimée à répondu à ton appel, mais a part ça rien de spécial, Ah si, ce matin j'ai réussi à fai…

--QUOI ? T'es vraiment un enfoiré, j'attends depuis trois jours et tu me fais encore poireauter.

Derek commençait déjà à se précipiter vers la salle informatique, alors que Sam rigolait aux éclats.

--C'est juste que c'est drôle, que pour une fois, c'est toi qui dépende de la réponse d'une fille.

Derek leva les yeux aux ciels et envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sam

Derek balança son sac sur la chaise à coté et prit place sur celle devant l'ordi. Sam retira le sac, le mit par terre en y mettant le sien, et s'assit sur la chaise alors que l'ordinateur s'allumait déjà lentement, Derek avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Sam trouvait çà très drôle de voir son ami si anxieux : une petite vengeance du temps ou Derek se moquait de lui, quand c'était lui qui était amoureux. Quand le bureau de l'ordinateur s'afficha enfin, Derek s'empressa d'ouvrir une page internet et de rentrer l'adresse du site. Comme au démarrage, la page prit du temps à se charger.

--Allez… dépêche-toi, murmura Derek à l'ordinateur, il pourrait investir dans le haut débit.

Le site apparu et il parcourra la page jusqu'à tomber sur son message…et sa réponse

**Derek, Casey. Deux cœurs amoureux. Deux cœurs amoureux l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se l'avouer, piégés par l'angoisse d'être rejetés.**

**J'attends, j'espère, je rêve depuis la première fois que je t'es vu. J'ai voulu oublié, mais mon cœur est à toi, depuis le début et pour toujours. J'ai tenté de trouver ton arrogance, ton assurance, ta beauté d'âme et ton cœur chez tout les garçons que j'ai rencontré. Mais tu es unique, et c'est toi que j'aime.**

**Casey**

**Une amoureuse heureuse d'aimer celui qui l'aime en retour**

Derek ne prit même pas la peine d'éteindre l'ordinateur ni de prendre ses affaires d'ailleurs. Il se précipita dehors tandis que Sam prit le temps de fermer la page et de prendre leurs affaires, le plus rapidement possible toute fois pour ne pas manquer la scène qui allait suivre. Derek trouva bien vite Casey en compagnie d'Emilie. Il se stoppa quelque secondes afin de l'admirer et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se remit à marcher vers elle et arrivé à sa hauteur, Derek plaqua Casey avec douceur contre les casiers et se mit à l'embrasser. Elle mit quelque secondes à se remettre du choc mais répondit à son baiser seulement quelque secondes plus tard. Elle agrippa ses cheveux avec lesquels elle se mit à jouer en tortillant les mèches dans ses doigts, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle tandis qu'il avait une de ses mains au creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa nuque. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi jusqu'à se qu'ils soient interrompus par Sam.

--Hum hum, vous pourriez trouver une chambre, tout de même ! S'exclama Sam, prenant une expression outrée ou perçait son amusement.

Cette remarque acheva le self contrôle d'Emilie qui se retenait de rire depuis le début du baiser. Elle explosa de rire, suivi par Sam tandis que Casey était toute rouge et Derek avait un nouvel éclat dans les yeux, un sourire plus grand.

--Il était temps, s'exclama Sam après quelque minutes de fou rire.

--Carrément, appuya Emilie.

Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent, ahurie avant de se tourner vers Emilie.

--Quoi ?!? Demanda Casey sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

--Oh sa van, arrête tu sais pertinemment que t'es raide dingue de lui depuis la première fois que tu la vue, sa se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis les comportement de Derek à ton égards on toujours été très suspects, n'Est-ce pas ? Demanda Emilie à Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il se tourna vers elle et hocha de la tête en souriant..

Casey regarda son nouvel amoureux dans les yeux et se dit que finalement, les sites internet pouvait être très instructif et pouvait rendre service.


End file.
